1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an electronic device, and more particularly to an electronic device with an arm as a stand for image capturing.
2. Description of the Related Art
FIGS. 1a, 1b and 1c show conventional ultra mobile personal computer (UMPC) 1, comprising a body 10, a first image capturing element 20, a display 30, a control interface 40 and a second image capturing element 50. The body 10 comprises a first surface 11 and a second surface 12. The first surface 11 is opposite to the second surface 12. The first image capturing element 20 is disposed on the first surface 11. The display 30, the control interface 40 and the second image capturing element 50 are disposed on the second surface 12. Pixel number of the second image capturing element 50 is lower than that of the first image capturing element 20.
With reference to FIG. 1d, when a recording medium 2 (for example, business card) is copied with conventional UMPC 1, the recording medium 2 is placed on a table, and the user manually adjusts distance and orientation of the UMPC 1 corresponding to the recording medium 2. However, user hands are unstable, and orientation of the UMPC 1 corresponding to the recording medium 2 cannot be precisely controlled. The image copying process is inconvenient and results in poor quality.